Zombie, no really?
by Elgrim Desmone
Summary: Couples: Team sexy (haruki x Isuke), SumiBanba Its all in the name! Zombie apocalypse with our characters! They are not assassin and don't know each other! Haruki is a military and engaged to body guard Isuke. As for Sumireko, she find an interesting wounded stranger (story will probably change to M for goor or other thing)
1. Chapter 1

**Riddle story of zombies?**

_**Note: so yeah It make a lot of time already that I thought about it and a game that I played made me want it even more but for personal reason and circumstance in my life I couldn't really work on it as for the black class too. I am deeply sorry but I couldn't focus on story for a long time because of certain thing in my life I hope you will understand guys that I do that for you, cause I don't think you want to read shit. this will be a multi chapter. They are not assassin and do not know each other. They are all 2 years older. Cause yeah... its a story only with SumiBanba and Team sexy (pink pocky, Isuki, Isuke x Haruki)**_

!*!*!*!*!*!*! Time: 6h pm

_-a strange__ virus spreads at the speed of lightning across the entire planet. It is highly recommend to stay at home and barricade the window. Do not worry the army will come for help. - _the girl who were watching the news then turned off the T.V.

-OY! Sagae! Come here now! Its not time to watch T.V its time to go help people! - said the commander.

-Yes sir! - she said. Her name is Haruki, Haruki Sagae she was taken from her family to go serve army when she was 18. She didn't have choice because her mother is sick and that the army absolutely want one person per family and so she proposed herself or her family would have been in trouble. It already make two years now...

-Then get prepared! The virus is said to make people kill each other and we need to go help citizen. I know you and so I will say this. If I say retreat, even if you want to stay to help you don't or your fired. Don't do anything stupid too. - he say.

-Yes sir! - she answered again. The commander leaved her room letting her change herself eat quickly, pick her pocky box and go to the rank.

-Ok shit-loads! Some of you will have places to guard! Some important person to us asked some place to be more protected. - The captain said. _-yeah im sure its about money, its not fair. People without money will have less chance of surviving... at least my family is... safe - _Haruki think

!*!*!*!*!

-Tch This sound like a joke - a women with pink hair. She turned off the T.V.

-I wonder when Papa and Mama will be back from work, with all this joke about apocalypse Isuke is a little worried. - she say. Her name is Isuke, she is selfish, spoiled and sometime address herself in 3rd person when she's sarcastic or angry or worried or bored... well all the time...

-What a joke, they talk about it like its an zombie apocalypse. - Isuke said outloud again. She go in her room and start painting her nail with her new verunie, its a cheap one to be honest_. _-_for a 3,000 yen verunie its not that horrible... - _she think continuing her painting. Suddenly her phone rang

-**Isuke, Mama called the army, what you saw on the news is real. Person from the army will be there to protect you. I asked one of the best soldat to guard you safe until we return. -** Isuke didnt even had the time to talk that the phone hunged up. What?

*ding dong. Ding ding di-di-di d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d*

-Shut the hell up! Unless you want Isuke to cut your head off! COMING! - she yelled directing herself to the door. She looked in the magic eye and saw a girl in an army suit with a pocky in her mouth. _-The best? This girl look like a poor idiot 3 -_ Isuke opened her door as the women in front of her waved and extended her hand

-the name is Haruki Sagae, ive been engaged to protect you during this apocalyptic problem. - she say speaking with the pocky in her mouth, something that bothered Isuke.

-I dont believe it! How could they! Argh! - she is sooo frustrated at her Papa and Mama!

!*!*!*!*!

-Miss Hanabusa, we think it would be safer to stay in your bedroom for the moment an... - Suddenly the guard was interrupted by an other guard who opened up the door panting.

-Someone's hurt and is at our door what do we do miss Hanabusa? Do we let the stranger in? - the exhausted guard asked. The complet name is Hanabusa Sumireko, she have beautiful pale-orange hair. She is a rich oujo-sama but that doesn't mean she doesn't have an heart. She thought and nodded. The guard leaded her to the hurt stranger. The stranger was bleeding from almost everywhere and looked a little younger then her. She had beautiful silver hair. She was unfortunatly unconscious. The oujo-sama then walked to her as she looked attentively.

-Can you disinfect her wounds and find a bed for her to rest. - she say.

-Yes Miss - the guard said calling a "nurse". Hanabusa followed them and watched the nurse healing the mysterious but beautiful stranger. She have a scar on one eye... _-I wonder what happened to her... -_

!*!*!*!*!

-Are you serious!? So your just gonna stay there and watch me? - Isuke said irritated. Why did she need a stupid body guard! She don't want her to be in her house!

-Damn you must have lot of money! - Haruki said walking around.

-Isuke love money 3 Isuke would also like that you stop looking at everything, what is it you never saw a paint like that before? - Isuke ask irritated. Haruki laughed a little as she walked toward Isuke and pat her head.

-Yeah that's pretty it. - she say smiling as Isuke get the hand off her head.

-Don't touch me with your poor dirty hands - Isuke snapped at Haruki

-wow ok eum... Isuke? - Haruki ask not knowing how to call The dame in front of her. She didn't even know her name but by the way she talk it must be Isuke.

-Your really starting to irritate me 3 Call me Isuke-sama. - Isuke answer with a scary face.

-Ok then Isuke-**sama **what do you want to do, cause I don't think there any danger right now. - Haruki said. Isuke just opened a bottle of nail polish and started to paint her nails.

-Nothing. - she said.

(3 hours later... dark outside. Time: 9h pm)

-Isuke-samaaaa~ its boring~ - complained Haruki not knowing what to do. She is supposed to protect her but... damn nothing happening and... she want to tease this girl a little, she don't know why.

-Shut up will you? 3 - ask Isuke

!*!*!*!*! (still 3 hours later)

-The girl is just asleep, nothing to worry about miss Hanabusa. - the "nurse" said

-Thank you, I will stay here and wait for her to wake up. - Sumireko said. The nurse nodded and exited the room leaving Sumireko and the stranger alone. After a while the stranger woke up.

-Where the heck im I - she asked in a deep and somewhat aggressive voice surprising Sumireko, she didn't expect this girl to have such a tone.

-my, your are in my mansion. You were hurt and in front of my mansion so we took liberty to help you in. - Sumireko said as the stranger turned to her.

-So ya got me in yer home and expect what from me exactly? - The stranger said. Sumireko politely laughed and said

-I would like to at least know your name -

-Shinya, Shinya Banba. - Shinya said smirking.

**Note: hey its a little chapter named an intro but yeah whatever! Its a zombie apocalypse and blablabla angst and comfort and maybe some other thing later and maybe goor and M rating later for goor or other thing anyway! Sorry I didn't really work on the new black class cause I didn't have time! I am always tired and fall asleep on my computer 3 time this week! And I got a stupid author block! So yep yep... anyway have a good day!**


	2. What was that?

**What the heck was that?**

_**Note: Cause im in a rush of idea for our zombie playground! Yeah yeah! Hey guys we got more number of follower for the zombie one as the New black class one! Isnt that great! I want to thank those who reviewed! and followed! Ho and for fans of the movie: Battle royal. Or even the movie: Hunger game. Then you will like my other story named: The new black class. Ho and I thought about something... what if Mahiru (which mean midday) was that name Shinya gave her cause Mahiru doesn't remember her real name cause I mean, Mahiru (midday) and Shinya (Midnight) so yep... it's a simple theory that I came up with that I will put in this story!  
**_

**Camay:**_** thank you for following my story :D thank you for always getting me fired up! Thank you also for our RP and idea you give me! I really enjoy doing RP with you and I really do love all the support you give me always! So with all this, I will say that there is no word to say thank you enough! I feel as we know each other for one year! And thanks for your caring!**_

**Kusaki1910:_ Thank you for reviewing and favorite my story! Im happy you like the couples and the ideas! Hope you'll like it!_**

**Shi-san23:**_** You never really reviewed but I know you follow my other story the new black class and that you follow this one and I wanna thank you! **_

**Drigori:**_** You know that I deeply thank you! To be honest the first part of the story was writted at the same time as chapter 3 of new black class... That's why there is more error then at the end hahahaha anyway thank you for your support and your caring! **_

**Fire lord 626:**_** Hey! Happy you love the idea! Hope you wont hate me for this story xD**_

**Heine:**_** thanks for all the support you always give me! Im really happy you love my story!**_

**Le purple:**_** thanks for following this story!**_

**MsByunTae:**_** thanks for following the story!**_

**Y07:**** _thanks for favorite and follow!_**

**Angel123:**** _thank you for favorite and follow! _**

**To all of you:**** _I love you guys!_**

_**Ho and everyone, if you ever heard of corpse party, played it, watched somebody play it, and that you cried or throw up then good luck with this story! Please keep in mind that I am purely sane (MOUHAHAHAHHAHA maybe not) and that everything in this story is a story. Please do not vomit your life out if I ever say something like: He had to act quick, he took a pair of scissors and stabbed the zombie in the eye, deep as the blade traversed the dead pupil only to open the scissors in the eye to dug in deeper and deeper until the scissors squished cutting the deep flesh behind the eye and bursting it out as the nerve is attached to the bloodied scissors, he then kicked the zombie to the ground, mount on it and took the same scissors as he stabbed the zombie in the head multiple time in the same hole that he created with the scissors earlier. **_

_**This was an example and not THAT much of goory. Thank you.**_

!*!*!*!*!*!

The next one hour was an hour of horror, nail polish everywhere with a fuming Isuke. Isuke couldn't open her nail polish so Haruki tried to help... only to break it.

-Super human strength!? - she said with an angry and curious face.

-H-ha! Sorry I didn't mean to! I can make it up to you... - Haruki say scratching her nose a little.

-Actually its a pretty cheap one... - Isuke said. Haruki with hope in her eyes, almost sparkles, jolt up and said happy

-1,000 yen? - Isuke laughed and said

-Nope~ nail polish is 3,000 yen 3 - Haruki destroyed felled to her knee.

-Impossible! aghhh - she sighed in frustration

-So I was right, just how poor are you? - Isuke asked. Haruki frowned a little at the comment.

-Well I cant have a luxury life because my family is big and need lot of money and... - she didn't have time to finish that Isuke interrupted her

-So you are the one at pain? Isuke love money 3 - She said watching her nails arrogantly. Haruki just didn't give attention to the voice that wanted to say "well then sorry for not having money to spend for your nails" Because after all, family is more important. If it's for family she would do anything.

!*!*!*!*!

-Ara, so you were pursued by people? - Sumireko ask to the now identified stranger _Shinya mean Late at night... what a funny name._ Sumireko thought.

-Yeah they were like crazy runnin' after Mahiru since this mornin' like that! Happily I got time to interfere before those bastards could do anything to her! - Shinya said proudly but something caught Sumireko attention, _Mahiru? doesn't that mean midday?. _She thought again

-Mahiru? - Her curiosity took the better of her as she asked the question. Shinya laughed a little.

-Im Shinya Banba, the day im Mahiru, Now enough explanation about me! What about ya, what yer name? - she said her introduction while "air-smoking".

-Ara ara, I didn't introduce myself did I? I am Hanabusa Sumireko, pleased to meet you. - Sumireko said smiling. She wont ask too much question, for now she is curious about this "Mahiru" but since she said that she get a chance to see her the day, why not let her sleep here?

-Do you happen to have a home near? - Sumireko asked, if not then its the perfect occasion.

-Erm Nah mah home is far enough why yer asking? - Shinya said. Sumireko politely laughed.

-Then why not have a cup of tea and sleep here? We got spare room! - she said happily.

-I cant refuse offer like that - Shinya said.

!*!*!*!*!

-You should just leave them 3 - Isuke said, The two are talking about Haruki family and Haruki is starting to be piss off. Suddenly a big bam caugh the attention of the two, what was that? haruki quickly took a mini gun just in case, even if it's not her favorite weapon. She directed herself to the sound comming out the window as she looked. Army started shooting people eating each other... What the fuck? Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard comming from downstairs of this big, rich house.

-Stay here or follow me from behind! - Haruki ordened. Isuke sighed irritated.

-Tch who do you think you are? - she asked playing with her hair.

-Someone who been engaged to defend you. Now shut up please and stay or follow! - Haruki said serious this time.

-isuke is staying, no way im coming with someone like you. - she said. Haruki smiled and get down the stairs to see someone bashing on a window breaking it. The person had a knife in the eye and a broken tibia. That wasnt human for sure.

-W-What the fuck are you?! - she asked out loud. The "human" bashed one last time as the glass break and it enter. Haruki took out piano wire from her bracelet, it cut easily. she also got out a knife which she throwed in the heart of the "thing". When the thing was destabilized she charged and neutralized the "thing" with her wire cutting the flesh around its neck. The inhuman thing started struggling and walking forward forcing the wire to cut deeper.

-Dont move or you'll di...! - she didn't have time that the thing walked forward again cutting to the half of his neck.

-! - Haruki just stayed there not understending what kind of person would continue to go forward with a wire around its neck, this weapon only served to neutralize people but...

-Did... I just... - Terrified by the fact her weapon actually killed somebody, her weapon wasnt made for this. The person continued to go forward to Haruki surprise as the wire stopped at the person vocal cord. Eurk. Haruki let go of this wire as she took a step back horrified, this person is supposed to be dead, but right before er eyes the person turned to her with neck cutted. Blood was dripping on the person shirt as he charged Haruki trying to..._is he trying to eat me or what?!_ she asked to herself. The now classed inhuman for sure thing start scratching her suit and try to bite her, Haruki didn't want to do what she had to but she did. She took her security gun and shot. Headshot, we could hear the flesh and muscles being transversed by the bullet as a bloody hole formed in the inhuman thing. We could see inside of its head because of the hole and what was there wasnt the most beautiful thing in life.

-!... - Haruki just stayed there as the thing felled on the floor.

-... what the FUCK was THAT? - she yelled out loud. isuke heard as she got downstairs to see the scene

-what happened here?! - she asked irritated.

-!... eu-eum... I don't even know myself... - Haruki said.

!*!*!*!*!

-So do ya got bath here? - Shinya asked. Sumireko politely laughed again hiding her smile with her hand.

-We sure have, do you want to take one? - She asked and answered at the same time. Shinya laughed a little.

-Yeah that be great actually - Shinya said as Sumireko made her a sign to follow her.

-This way Banba-san. - she said. After a little walk and talk Shinya was successfully leaded to the bath.

-Here we go have a good bath. If you ever get out late your room is up stairs 3 door on the left. - Sumireko said smiling as she left the smirking and happy shinya. Shinya then got undressed and jumped in the large bath. _I wish I had rubber ducks... _she thought. She then got in the bath and started to play in it and wash herself. 1 hour later, when the water was cold, she got out and walked to her room. she opened the door only to find a big and comfy bed awaiting her. She jump on it and lie down grinning when it suddenly it her like a rock.

-Shit! What will happen when they'll see Mahiru! They're better not doin' anythin' or they die! - Shinya say out loud.  
Suddenly somthing caught her attention, outside. She look by the window and look down only to see people eating each other and army people shooting them. What. The. Actual. Fuck?

-What the fuck! - She say as she get out from "her" room as she run downstairs only to bump in Sumireko

-ara, what cause you such panic? - Sumireko ask composing herself.

-ya got to be kiddin' me! Look out yer window! - Shinya said pointing a window to Sumireko who walked forward to it only to see and say

-Ho my, what is happening?! - it's actually the first time she lose her composure, Sumireko then say to her guard to guard windows, doors and things like that as she got upstairs calm again.

-Its safe don't worry. - Sumireko say. Shinya smirk.

-kay then I'll get to bed! - she said as she got upstairs again and entered her room only to lie down and fall asleep.

_-this Sumireko seem nice... I hope for her cause if she does something to ya I swear she will get it -_ thought Shinya eyes closed. In her mind she was with someone else.

-_d-do you r-really t-think she is n-nice. -_ asked a shy and sweet voice. Mahiru, the real one, the real voice.

-_yep! Now lets sleep and dontchya worry im here._ \- Shinya thought one last time as her mind started dozing off. At the same time Sumireko was thinking in her bed too. _I wonder who is this Mahiru that Shinya mentioned... _she thought. This was going to quite something...

!*!*!*!*! Morning !*!*!*!*!

_-S-Shinya w-what do I do?! - _Mahiru thought asking shinya for help, you see, Mahiru Banba have a personality problem do to her past, this cause her to be herself at day but a totally other person at night. She doesn't remember her real name but what she remember is the name Shinya gave her, Mahiru. Midday.

_-Dontchya worry just go downstairs and everything will be just fine -_ shinya answered. Mahiru shyly got downstairs. Sumireko heard her as she smile and seap her tea a little.

-Banba-san? Your awake, how about you join me for a cup of tea - Sumireko cheerfully asked. Mahiru sweat dropped.

_-Hey! Dont ya dare do that! dontcha forget our diet! - _Shinya "said"

-_B-but its t-tea... n-not food... -_ Mahiru answered.

_-humph! Do as you like but you don't take any sweet if there is! - _Shinya said

-e-e-eum O-ok... - Mahiru shyly said. This sweet ad shy voice cut Sumireko off guard as she almost drop her cup her tea.

-Is that you Banba-san? - she asked this time unsure of herself.

-E-Eum... yes i-its me... - Mahiru said shyly as she entered the room only to look down to her feet. _what was it again? "Im Shinya Banba, the day im Mahiru" yeah... something like that... so im dealing with "Mahiru" _she thought.

-Ara, are you perhaps Mahiru-san? - Sumireko asked.

-e-eum yes i-its me... - Mahiru said walking toward the table a she took a chair and sit on it. She then looked at the table never getting her eyes up.

-What kind of tea would you like? - Sumireko asked _\- She seem really different then shinya... but this side of her is cute too... - _Sumireko thought smiling to herself.

-*whisper whisper* - Mahiru too shy to talk properly talked to an inaudible tone.

-what did you say? - politely asked Sumireko.

-We got chamomile tea, orange tea, berry tea, cinnamon tea, morning brand and many other. - Sumireko say happily

-c-chamomile... - Mahiru say.

**Note: Ouf! I wrote that and ask myself, will they like it xD and then I come up with other idea and everytime im like, Ho im sure they will love that! only to realize that I was daydreaming about my story at school! T_T anyway, Hope you liked the idea of Shinya giving the name Mahiru. :p with that have a good day**


	3. Hammer, wire, scissors!

**Zombie no really?: Hammer, metal, scissors! **

**Note: Ho ma god guys! You don't know all the author block that hitted me like a sledge hammer (hahaha got it? no... no...? ok ok xD) well anyway on that ENJOY! And just to say, about the posting update thing... eum there will be one chapter of new black class, and one of Zombie no Really by the time I want, because guys, its 7,000 words(ok this one is short but! after this one every chapter of Zombie no Really and New black class will be 7,000) for one chapter! and I mean guys I got I life ya know, sometimes I get authors block, sometimes dont wanna write, or even dont have time! So yeah... so now this is it, it wont change, its one chapter of new black class and Zombie no really by max 4 month (even if it will be a lot faster probably xD). I also discovered that Sumireko is sort of a bitch cause she like Mahiru only because of her madness -.- EURK! It will be hard for me to make that couple... T_T**

**Disclaimer: Tell me if one day I will own this amazing show, it will mean more to me then the lottery, or tell me when the pigs will fly... T_T**

**Other disclaimer!: **** I will probably correct some errors later on the day oki but for now here it is!**

!*!*!*!*!*! Actual time: 12:35

-My window! What happened to my window!? - Isuke almost yelled snapping at haruki who sweat dropped. This is NOT going to be an easy job...

-e-eum... t-that weird thing broke it... - Haruki say pointing at the now dead thing. Isuke growled and made a scary face.

-and what are we going to do, your pissing me off? Isuke could kill something right now 3 - She say evilly making Haruki sweet drop again.

-Please don't kill me, and I dont know... - Haruki said scratching the back her head... uneasy.

-If I want to kill something your the first who's going to pass 3 - Isuke said to Haruki who looked at her eyes wide open

-huuu! Why!? - she ask not understanding why this girl would want to kill the one who saved her, well saved her from that thing... on the floor... what is this anyway!?

-But theres something wrong Inukai-san, this thing was dead but still moving when it attacked me. - Haruki said serious. Isuke snapped a "its Isuke-sama" and growled.

-Its impossible How do you want a dead thing to be alive walking around and attacking... people... wait! Are you saying this is some kind of zombie horror thing!? - Isuke snapped.

-W-Well I-it could but... - Haruki didn't have time to finish that Isuke scoffed

-Isuke doesn't believe in those horror stories 3 - she say, well... who would have known that she should have believed in those.

!*!*!*!*!10h40

Mahiru was now drinking tea with her host shyly as Sumireko laughed.

-Ara Banba-san, I didnt know you so shy - she politely laugh as Mahiru tense at hearing her name, what should she do?

-Banba-san? - she asked this time when she recieved no answer nor reaction, What should Mahiru do!? It makes two time already that this girl said her name!

-e-eum - Mahiru dont know what to say nor what to do and Sumireko smile at her shy act.

-Do you like your tea? - Sumireko ask as Mahiru look at her tea and shyly smile

-y-yes... - she smile trying to talk the less possible.

-Do you like sweet? - Sumireko ask gently not wanting to rush the poor and shy girl in front of her, how could the aggressive girl of yesterday become the shy and quiet girl of today? She didnt know, it didnt work well in her head.

-Is Shinya-san with you? - Sumireko asked not knowing how to ask the question she wanted to have an answer, do you have s split personality, would sound rather impolite and probably scare the shy girl.

-... y-yes... - Mahiru said not knowing what to answer, how could she explain? Its Shinya that do it normaly!

-Can I see her? - Sumireko asked not knowing if this question could do anything bad at this calm situation.

-...n-no... - the silver haired girl answered. She couldnt except if it was dark and gloomy, Shinya didnt like light... Mahiru didnt too but she was faaar less sensible to it. All those flashes... the light... the darkness... the dark... dark...

_-dont think about it. its past and gone, it was a lot of time ago... yer uncle wont touch you again -_ Shinya said in Mahiru mind as she quietly noded to herself, Sumireko watched trying to analyse what the shy girl is doing.

-When can I see her then? - Sumireko asked politely, Shinya... midnight... must have a conection no?

-... d-dark... places... - she say trying to say the less words again as Sumireko noded, Mahiru, midday... in a way... it all conect, so this stranger have a split personality about time and environment. The shy girl is looking at her cup of tea and sometime sip a little of it smiling a little each time

-would you like some sweet? - Sumireko proposed as she showed Mahiru the little cupcakes and mochi and things like that

-_dont you dare! Were followin' a diet just ta remember ya! - _Shinya said to Mahiru who looked at the sweets

-e-eum... i-im sorry b-but... I c-cant... - She said shyly as Sumireko looked at her trying to understand, didnt she say she liked sweets?

-Ara, and why is that? - she politely asked as Mahiru flinched a little

-s-shinya... w-wouldnt be... h-happy... - she say looking at her cup again

!*!*!*!*! 12:50

-Are you SERIOUS!? 3 - Isuke said snapping after seeing the way Haruki blocked her window, wood plank, seriously? It look so horrible!

-W-What? - Haruki asked not understanding, she just helped, right?

-This is so EURGH! I cant believe it! - Isuke said growling, how could her Mama take someone as... Ridiculous as this! And Haruki? What a name.

-Why? Is it that much of a problem that I sealed the window with wood? - Haruki innocently asked as Isuke growled again.

-Yes it IS dont you know how much it cost, ho no I just remembered your too poor for understanding that arent you? - she say arrogantly making Haruki greeth her teeth, she can insult her but not her pooverty its like insulting her family and sick mother and that, she wont accept it so easily like nothing was said, time to say whose the one doing the dirty fucking job here

-Hey! Your going to calm your fucking nerve here! Im trying to pretect ya and all you ever do is fucking complain about me or what I do! If your not happy I can go and let you fucking die here! You know I could be helping innocent people who are dying out here cause they dont have the money you have to engage a millitary! Maybe that my OWN family is dying so your going to shut the fuck up about what I do cause your not in place to complain, - she snap at Isuke as Isuke look at her like Haruki would be a freak, how dare she talk to her like that!? haruki never really liked rich people and with her millitary training she dont care if she's a bitch or not but haruki had to remind her of her place, theres people dying out there that she could have helped and during that time she's helping someone complaining about her way, tch.

-H-How did you talk to me!? - Isuke almost yell as Haruki greeth her teeth more

-I talked to you like someone should have long time ago and placed you to your place, im a millitary and dont have time to joke around and find material for, Hooo Isuke-sama windows! And you know what!? My job here is to protect you even if someone is in need of help just beside you I need to help YOU out! So your going to shut up about my ways and let me do my fucking job without complaining. - thats how we trained her, stiff and rough. She shouldnt let her emotion persu her but that was just too much with the stress and all.

!*!*!*! 11:00

-Did you like your tea Banba-san? - Sumireko ask, this girl caught her interrest... she want to talk with her but it must be easier the night, the day this poor girl seem to shy to even make eye contact.

-y-yes... - Mahiru answered, she wouldnt dare to say more, she's too shy, she know she wouldnt be able to even look at Sumireko in the eyes...

-Im happy you do, - Sumireko smiled, its true that she's gentle...

-_see? Told ya she was gentle -_ Shinya said as Mahiru quietly noded to... well... to Shinya.

-Miss miss! We got a problem, people broke the windows and are entering! - Someone said loudly and in panic causing Mahiru to have an heart attack and to freeze making Sumireko quite... unhappy

-No need to raise your voice, dont you see you scared her? - Sumireko Asked politely.

-I-Im sorry miss but this situation is important, stranger and weird things and people are entering the manor. - he say more calmly.

-Are the guard doing their jobs or? - she ask.

-Yes but theres something wrong with these people... - he answer

-They... dont die... - he finish as Sumireko look at him frowning and surprised.

-What? - She asked to be sure

-we think they are immortal or something like that... to be honest they... look like undead... but we know its impossible but miss its not a joke, the only way to kill them is by the head... - he say as Sumireko looked at him in surprise

-undead? You mean like in the movies? - she ask just to be sure, how could she believe something like that, but in an other way, why would they lie... and Mahiru is quiet since a long moment

-Banba-san are you alright? - Sumireko asked to be sure that the miserable girl wasnt dead of an heart attack or something like that.

-i-im... fine... b-but... u-u-undead...? - she shyly ask and a little scared. Sumireko only smiled and turned to the stressed guard who freezed

-e-eum yes there is thing like undead just outside the windows and doors, you must stay in the house - he say

-Thank you, you can go help the other - Sumireko said, what is all this story with undead... Mahiru was scared, undead? Was those person who tried to hurt her undead too? How should she know, she could have been undead food!

_-thats why were followin' a diet! - _Shinya said.

Sumireko in a way liked the shy girl, everything about her, everything. It all prooved the heavy past that Mahiru was probably carrying with her, all of her madness, the scar, Shinya-san her fear of people, it all must be for one reason, for her madness... and with that Sumireko couldn't help but smile a little

!*!*!*! 13:05

Everything was wrong, how dare this poor little piece of crap talk to Isuke like that?! Doesnt she understand that if it wasnt from Isuke, she wouldnt have any money!? This millitary should be thankful, money mean everything but the millitary only looked at her in the eyes une a menacing way.

-Now sit the fuck down and let me do my job, im tired, stressed and my family is in danger while I work for you... my family... do you realize what your doing?! Your complaining while MY family is in danger...!? I already said that but who care I will repeat it until you understand! - Haruki was in rage, she couldnt stop thinking about her family

-Tch. - Inagme coughed as she walked to her bedroom and slammed the door letting Haruki alone sighing to calm down

-*sigh* if she continue like this its not one of those thing that will kill her but me. - she growl under her breath, she didnt mean it but it was funny to say and comforting, after everything first thing she would do will be to go see her family...,

during that time in Isuke bedroom,

-Argh! Im going to kill you Mama to give me this girl to protect me! Isuke can defend herself alone and doesnt need a fucking millitairy! - she said as she kicked her closet and everything on it fell on her

-Waa! - she said as everything on her closet fell with a loud thud her door was slammed open

-Are you ok Inukai-san?! - haruki asked as she looked at Isuke and almost laughed her ass off.

-You! You! if you laugh im going to kill you! - Isuke almost yelled angry as she raised herself up.

-want help with all that? - haruki said, she was calm now, and she should apologize too for what she said...

-Tch, Isuke is perfectly fine - Isuke growled as Haruki smirked a little with a pocky in her mouth as she start helping Isuke with allthe stuff on the floor

-Listen Inukai-san im sorry for yelling at you earlier - Haruki said frankly as Isuke growled a little

-You better be and its **Isuke-sama** \- she said menacingly making Haruki sweetdrop

-Sorry sorry - haruki said scratching her back of her head as Isuke rolled her eyes, eugh this was going to be long! Couldnt this supposed post zombie apocalyptic go away now!?

-*sigh* - Isuke only sighed her anger out just like Haruki earlier.

!*!*!*! 11:30

-Banba-san can I ask one last question? - Sumireko asked to the shy shaking girl, she really was scared of people...

-Why are you so scared of people? - she asked gently as Mahiru tensed, flashes... darkness... no food... starving... darkness... light... camera... picture... ... ... ...

**_"*flash flash* - Mahiru-chan you are cute. White roses fit you well they perfectly go with a pure girl like you -_**

_Mahiru was lying on the ground with a petite dress beated up while an adulte was looking at her smirking taking photo over and over treating her like an animal... picture... picture... flashes..._

_**-Uncle... im hungry, Mahiru is... hun-hungry... - **__The poor girl said she was starving, hearing over and over the name that Shinya gave her by this pedophile was starting to drive her crazy... she was lucky that Shinya take everything everytime... Shinya gave her this abused but so beautiful name... Mahiru..._

**-_*flashflash* - I see... how about we have lunch?, but first can you do the usual for me? - _**_Mahiru uncle said to the poor girl lying on the ground who closed her eyes feeling tears and stayed silent a bit as she opened her eyes, if she didnt it would be bad... he... he would beat her up again... again... _

_-**If you refuse I wont give you any food - **... she had too, for Mahiru sake... for her to have food, she had to... had to take everything for Mahiru to smile and live, for Mahiru to eat._

_-**no... M-Ma... - **She curved in a little ball ashamed crying, she didnt want it, she didint want to say it! She had too, she... he would not give her any food if she didnt_

_-**M-Mahiru will become uncle bride so please... g-give me food... - **__Why... Why would he do this..., later she was in the dark room were she ate and sleept, Mahiru was scared... Mahiru didnt like dark places... darkness... darkess... no light so much darkness... why..._

_-**Let me out uncle! Im scared! Let me out! Im afraid of darkness! - **She's scared... she want to go home! She banged on the door over and over crying yelling at the top of her lungs. Why wouldnt her let her go!? why was he doing this to her, what did she ever do to have all that? Why! why her... why this pure innocente figure had to live all that..._

**_-I dont want to stay here! - _**_She hate him. She Hate him! She hate him! She cant forgive him! **She cant forgive him. How Can She Forgive Something Like THAT!? "**_

-Banba-san? - The shy girl hadnt move nor talk nor nothing since the question, she had a past, she had madness she had sadness, just like Sumireko, and she liked that. The fact that this poor and shy girl have gone trough probably horrible thing and still is strong, she have a strong soul, Sumireko love that, its beatiful, at this though the Oujo-sama couldnt help but smirk a little

-Banba-san? - she called again still gently though as the poor vulnerable girl got out of her trence.

-y-yes?... - Mahiru asked

_-Stop thinking about that Mahiru... its past... its gone... I want you to smile and you know it, you know I will do all you want to make you smile - _Shinya said

-Are you ok? Ara im sorry if I was harsh I didn't mean to rush you with all those question - Sumireko said bowing a little

-..I-its... o-ok... - Mahiru said shyly, she probably didn't mean to make Mahiru remember all those horrible thing

!*!*!*! 14:00

-Shouldn't we eat? - Haruki said, it already make one hour since the incident so... Its becoming pretty awkward...

-Shut up, Isuke dont even want to hear you talk. - Isuke said arrogently, its been like that since that past hour, Haruki couldnt say a word without a furious Isuke complaining all the time. This was going to be long as fuck. Haruki found herself looking at her reflexction in the mirror, as she sighed, why was she here again, ho yeah, money, for the boss, and some for her... why... for her family. Her family, if its for them she would do anything, even die for them. She is ready to do anything, anything for the one she love. If the army pay for her moms bill and some food for her family then she dont care to risk her life for that, at least they can eat... and... smile. Yeah, they will live with a smile on their faces, happily eating good food and her mother staying alivewith the pills and probably cure.

-Hey earth to poor little dog over there, what are you doing looking at the Mirror like that, is there something on your face? - Isuke asked to Haruki who snapped out of it.

-h-hu? - She asked making Isuke growl, Isuke was clearly not happy and haruki knew it, everything she does piss off the spoiled diva. Haruki couldnt help but say sorry a thousand of time sighing. *Footstep*

-What was that? - Haruki asked getting up one-shot as she looked around, what was happening? One of those things again!? Its definitly one of thsoe things again! haruki got prepared her wire and gun as she looked slowly around and made a sign to Isuke to say silent earning a scoff in response

-Isuke can defend herself you know - Haruki greeted her teeth still looking around, nothing... Ha!

-Freeze! - This isnt a thing his is someone... in... an army suit!?

-Sagae-san? - The new tall millitairy girl turned around red bangs following her movement, she was tall and had a somewhat deep voice but high at the same time

-Namatame-san!? - What was her friend doing here?! What the actual fuck was going on, the name of the girl is Chitaru Namatame, she is tall and polite and always ready to help. She's a good friend of haruki and the two love training together but what was Chitary doing here with... is that a little girl?! What was Chitaru doing with a little girl in her arms!?

-Do you have first aids please, this little girl is truly hurt I think - Chitaru said politely

!*!*!*! 13:00

the tea party was long ago finished and everything was good until, *BRAM!*

-W-w-w-what w-was t-t-that? - Mahiru said scared as hell

-I dont know, - Sumireko said serious as she got to where to sound came, what the... is that a person?

-Eum sir, - Sumireko said but the guy only looked up with blood all over him as it charged to bite mahiru, Sumireko became serious and kicked the thing away sending it flying as Mahiru watched not understanding a thing, how did she do that? The thing collided the wall growling as it dizzily walked again, and sprinted to Sumireko again until... *power outage.* Darkness. Darkness... darkness...!

-I-Im s-scared! - Mahiru said everything was dark and nobody could see a thing as Sumireko winced when she felt something bite her "arm" which cause it to make electric sparkles as she frowned and throwed the bitting thing monster, well shit. Where is everyone, Mahiru?

-Oi! What the hell! - Shinya!?

-Why is yer arm sparklin'? - Shinya asked to Sumireko who sighed in defeat but there was no time to explain the thing was somewhere, and when it came to attack again, Shinya this time who dodged and hit the thing on the head wih the first thing she found, a plate. *Cling!*

-Shinya-san please tell me you didnt break one of my plate - Sumireko said discouraged

-hey! 'twas self defende kay! - Shinya smirk as she search other thing... an hammer? Perfect. She swinged as hard as she could with the hamer hitting the thing right in the face

-nice one Shinya-san! - Sumireko smiled the thing charged her but she didnt care, she just hit it with her "fist" sending it to the floor rather harshly as shinya sat on it,

-Smell ya later - she smirked as she hit the humanoid thing lot of time with the back of the hammer, the point made to remove nails, cracking at first the skull as she continued until she made several holes in the monster thingy leaving nothing but a big hole in what now seems like the inside of a pumking but with flesh, brain part and skull fragment, do and do not forget the... well what was the eyeball as she laughed insanly. She continued and continued to hit it until theres was nothing but a bole of soup with the thing head, she hit it so much that people could literraly drink it, it was glumy disgusting and defintly not appropriated for the image of the shy girl Sumireko had,

-hahahahaha - Shinya was definitly someone you didnt want to have after you. After a while Shinya got up and sighed happily as she looked at her bloody hammer and hands and staint.

-Srry if I tainted yer cloth - she say

-... - Sumireko only stayed silence, what just happened? This poor and vulnarable girl turned into a professional psychopath.

-Oi! Ya here? and ya gotta explain me why yer arm is not bleeding nor nothin' - Shinya said as Sumireko snapped out of it

!*!*!*! earlier that day, in a street 13:36

-Are you lost miss?, You cant stay in the street like that its dangerous, theres strange things happening - Chitaru Namatame was working on the field and saw what seemed to be a elementary school girl looking at a map

-I-I just got here by train and im lost, I dont know where the house I was going is... - she say nervously as Namatame smiled

-just dont stay here im sure a house or somebody would take you with them - but just before her eyes a stupid guy shooting everywhere hit the girl in the belly with a bullet, what was that!? Didnt they followed the training?! Even scared you never lose controle! the poor girl fell and then Chitaru catch her in her arm, running away, fuck it, somethings tellling her... she gotta save this little girl

-breath in and out we will find a place to heal you - Chitaru say quickly as she run searching for somewhere to refuge the girl.

-...gh... - the girl wince in pain a little as Chitaru accelerate her steps almost running. Almost 30 minute later, she find a house with people in it, its a rich house but well... Hu the door is unlocked? Why is there wood... in a window...? She enter it and then freeze when someone tell her too. She then turn and...

-Sagae-san? - she ask surprised

-Namatame-san? -

!*!*!*! 14:00

It already make 1h since the unfaithful event and Sumireko still hadnt explain a thing, and the elecrticity was still off, explaining the fact that Shinya was still here

-OI! Seriously whats yer problem! Tell me whats with yer arm, its metal! Are ya some kind of like robot person cyborg thing?! - Shinya asked, she made a point, Sumireko is in question a cyborg... in a way...

-*sigh* Lets make a trade Shinya-san, I tell you of me and you tell me about you. - Sumireko said. Shinya took a while to think about it

-yeah sounds fine ta me and Mahiru. - she smirk as Sumireko smile

-Then how about a cup of tea in the darkness of this place? We have big windows in the tea room so it shouldnt be as dark as here - Sumireko said. This was going to be... exciting in a way, she would have one person to know her past, and she would know the past of the girl in which she have an interrest.

-Sound fine ta me! - Shinya smirked as she got closer to Sumireko, the more she could with the faint light.

-dontchya think this is weird, I mean what was that thin' - Shinya asked to Sumireko who shrugged

-i dont know but it was hungry - she rolled her eyes a little, this was no time for her gentle cover, right now something tried to kill her and she must reveal her secret.

-yep, well now he could eat his own brain hehe - she say smirking.

-In fact. - Sumireko agreed, in the end she have a lot more to learn about the shy, and insane girl. In a way if Shinya is a personallity she must act as Mahiru ask. So that would mean that in fact, the shy girl would be insane but use Shinya to do the dirty job. Which proove even more madness. Sumireko was starting to get attached to the poor and shy girl a lot more then she thought she would have. Definitly.

-yer ok? Cause ya seem kinda off, - Shinya said with her toothy grin.

-I am, thank you for your concern Shinya-san. - Sumireko answered still deep in tought... ... ... so the shy girl...

!*!*!*! 14:30

-Namatame-san!? What are you doing with a elementary girl in your arm! - Haruki asked not understanding a thing

-Do you have some aid kit, she's deeply hurt. Please - Chitaru said as Isuke growled, what was happening and who was this other red haired girl,

-Who the heck are you and why are you in Isuke house! - Isuke growled as haruki sweet dropped

-Listen Inu, I mean Isuke-sama, this is a friend of mine named Namatame Chitaru she works with me. - Haruki said, gosh this was going to be something... a Real problem... and even more problem was comming ahead... some problem they didnt need right now.

!*!*!*! in a prison, 14:05

*ALERT ALERT ALERT* lot of police and guards were gone because of the apocalypse thingy and this was the perfect occasion, she could escape, be free again, this was going to be so exciting! In every meaning of it, the prison alarm were ringing saying that a prisoner escapped, lucky for her 10 minute ago she found a pair of scissors on a desk and stabbed some guys the only problem is that her mind and hormones were running, she already stabbed 3 person and not even had time to toy with them, what a shame.

-Freeze! - A guard yelled pointing is gun at the girl, the in question had purple hair tied up that was almost making her green eyes, more turquoise tought, shine in the dark and a prisoner suit. Name, Takechi Otoya, other name, jack the rappist of the 21 century. She approached him too fast for him to shoot and also freezed by suprise as she stabbed him

-this is bad... im starting to get wet - she smirked

**Ohayo! Hey everybody how was that! I putted other people in the story! and yes Shiena will be there too, *sigh* even thought I dont bad trip on this couple... have a good day love you guys! I will probably correct some errors later on the day oki but for now here it is!**


	4. Chapter 4: Losing hope, getting hope

**Zombie no Really?: Losing hope, getting hope.  
**

**Note: Hey everyone! Elgrim again (no shit sherlock your the only one!) Yeah yeah I know I know b-but! *pout* ok fine *sigh* anyway! Here is the next chapter MOUHAHAHHA So we have the Shinya, the cyborg the serial killer, the poison angel, we have the prince charming! We have the pocky idiot and the spoiled brat! Who else? NO ONE! Im not really a fan of the other couples, and for you not to read someone forcefully writting couples she dont like and so, read shit. I dont write them! yes, I hate Tokaku and Haru, they are immortal and I find it really borring, I hate them, dont want them in my story! nor as a couple! Tokaku would be better with curry and haru would be better dead! (haha!) for Kouko and suzu, I never was a big fan of the two. I dont see the pertinence of these couples, it tired me. So Sorry only Pink pocky Sumibanba, little of Otoshie, and little of Romejuli ;) maybe appearence of other character but not that much just like names or things like that**

**BUT!: I will mainly focus on sumibanba and Pink Pocky**

**IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE _MUST READ THIS NOTE!: __When you'll see the P.O.V of chitaru, it only explain little about Chitaru and why she's in the millitary its a little off story line, but it will help for the story line_**

!*!*!*!

-would it be ok for you if I open the light? - Sumireko asked to Shinya who shrugged

-well, whatev. - They walked all the way to the system control to turn on the light. They walked all the way to the system control to turn on the light.

-... - Shinya stayed silence as she removed her hands only for Mahiru to show up

-... - she stayed silent slightly and Sumireko smiled

-How are you Mahiru-san? - Sumireko asked as Mahiru flinched slightly

-f-f-f-fine... - she quietly said as Sumireko smile got wider

-isnt that a good news? - Sumireko said as Mahiru nooded. They could hear the chaos even Inside her immense palace, but... that creature, Mahiru only took step back but she tripped on the hammer as when she came to fell Sumireko saved her, making the shy Mahiru blush

-t-t-t-thank... you... - Mahiru said as Sumireko couldnt help but slightly help her up and hug her from behind, the small girl was regid and on guard making Sumireko smile and hug her better, Mahiru didnt hug back but destressed. Sumireko put her chin on top of mahiru head.

-ara, You should be more cautious - Sumireko smile, she already said it.

-s-s-s-sorry... - mahiru said still shy

_-what does she think she's doin'!? - _Shinya ask piss, why was this girl hugging Mahiru like that? Shinya had doubts but now it was oblivious, Sumireko like Mahiru. she was better not hurt mahiru because Shinya wont hesitate to transform her into chipote just like the zombie. Mahiru didnt answer to Shinya this time, and only stayed shyly in the embrace. It was good to be hugged for real. Shinya pouted at this thought but then smiled, if it was making Mahiru happy, then so be it. Shinya smirked to herself, Mahiru was clearly happy in the hug and that, Shinya couldnt help but find it wonderful, in a way, someone else then her is capable to give Mahiru some joy... She would do anything for Mahiru to be happy, even disappear if its what she would ask. In fact, if Shinya was real or the twin of Mahiru she would probably protect her until she died, she wouldnt care just to see her smile, to see Mahiru smile. She wont let Mahiru be sad, she have to right to be happy like everyone else, her childhood was stealed from her, but Shinya wont let her smile be.

!*!*!*!

-What happened!? - Haruki asked at Chitaru who gently posed the body of the younger girl on the couch as Isuke growled

-hey Watch out, this couch cost lot - Isuke said piss as haruki turned to her

-This little girl could die and what worry you is your couch!? Are you fucking kidding me!? - Haruki said piss off too as Chitaru rolled her eyes, Haruki is quite a character, and so she wont let it pass,

-I just want to know where are the aids kit... - Chitaru said but the two yelling things at each other burried her voice

-SAGAE! - Chitaru said loudly as Haruki, distracted, was slapped by isuke, Chitaru oppened wide her eyes, thinking that Haruki would react badly. even with the training she recieved. the millitary coach tried to train her with physical contact, such as slap or hit, but she still would have her point in the end. Haruki have an impulsive personality. which normally is bad in thing such as millitary. To chitaru surprise, Haruki only clenched her teeth and fist, still frozen on place with her face on the side and the red hand mark, even Isuke took a step back at the now menacing the atmosphere around Haruki was. Haruki sighed her anger and put it on the side smiling

-If you think that will do you can still dream Inukai-san, You need to know we trained me with physical hit, so your little slap didnt do nothing. I still take my point, your going to tell us were your aids are AND your going to follow orders. - haruki was now more then serious, straight on her feet looking at Isuke, who greeted her teeth and only growled

-they are in the Fucking bathroom. - Isuke said looking at her nail not believing such a poor girl could have a point on her, even her Mama tried to have point on arguments but Isuke would always win, so why...!

!*!*!*!

P.O.V Shiena!

Everything was fine. I was at my home, and everything was locked and there was nobody around, so no need to worry, i was far enough from the city and so few people came here. Thats why I was surprised like hell when someone knocked.

-Er... - after that simple feminine sound I heard incomprehensible mumble

-I am er, from the millitary! If there is someone please open - the voice asked, it was a girl for sure. When I heard her alk I knew it was someone and that I didnt have to worry and so, I got up and opened the door to see a girl with a millitary uniform, she was pretty tall, had long purple hair tied up and... are those... siscors?!

-Waaa its beautiful here, is it your home? - she asked comming in without asking permission, is she really a millitairy? She doesnt seem and doesnt act like one...

-yes... it is my home... - I said unsure. she seemed to walk around for a while smiling and humming happily as she then stopped in front of me

-Dont you have a T.V? - she asked, no I dont need one

-No since I use my computer for everything I need, - I shrugged as she smirked

-Dont you listen the news? - she ask, no I dont, its always bad things they say its depressing, to say all those bullies and criminal can be set free or things like that.

-No, I dont. - I bluntly answered

-What a shame, you should! So you would have seen the warning about those dangerous person an it seems that some serial killers are free, - she explained, my eyes widdened

-You cant be serious! - I said as she turned to me serious

-I am, serial killer escaped by using thelack of police and guard in prison, I even heard that one of the most dangerous one, a girl known as jack the rappist the 21 century, is out there, running in the street! - she said, never heard about that person... or did I? I remember some of the stories people at my school said about a girl killing for pleasure but...

-By the way, im Otoya, Takechi Otoya - she smirked.

!*!*!*!

-H-Hana...busa-san... - Mahiru shyly asked earning a questioning hum from Sumireko

-mh? -

-W-why... why a-are y-you so h-hard... and... cold? - mahiru asked touching Sumireko hand earning Sumireko to wince internally, but she shrugged it on the outside with a smile

-Ara~ is it already time for me to tell you? - She said _about my arms and leg..._

-...t-tell... me w-what? - Mahiru shyly asked

-Why im so hard and cold, you see, try stabbing my hand with scissors, - Sumireko fake smiled, hoping the girl in front of her wouldnt be scared of her true self. Banba, in this case, wasnt the only one with scars. mahiru flinched

-w-w-w-w-what...? - she asked a little high from surprise as Sumireko smiled

-trust me, - Sumireko searched the nearest scissors and gave them to Mahiru

-b-b-but... why..? -Mahiru asked, in a way... she dont want to hurt the charming and composed girl in front of her...

_-Mahiru, do as this girl ask, didnt ya see earlier? A zombie didnt succeed to bite her so... and she's cold and hard. Im startin' to think she's made of rock if ya know what I mean._

_-S-shinya... d-dont be s-so rude... i-im trying to ask her gently n-not to push her... _

_-Just do it, trust her a little _

and so Mahiru did, but the scissors only broke when they entered in contact with the older oujo-sama who then smiled

-My arms and legs are prospetic one, we could consider me as a kind of cyborg. - Sumireko said, hesitently. She doesnt want to scare the shy girl away but Mahiru only stood there trying to take in what the beautiful girl said.

_-she's a what?! _ shinya asked surprised

_-S-shinya... _

_-that explain actually lots of things im not that surprised. _

_-w-w-what... do i-i do... _

_-well... she didnt hurt ya did she? so then theres no worry I think _

_-mh..._

-w-why? - Mahiru shyly and slowly ask, its true, how did she become a sort of cyborg. Sumireko flinch at the sudden question, why? thats a good one... why was she the target of all this... how could they do this to her... not that it matter anymore, if they'd come it wouldnt even be fun, it wouldnt even be a game. Sumireko mentally smirked at this,

-because I am rich, and some people didnt like my father, they took me and tortured me. It ended that I needed prosphethic limbs... - Sumireko smile, hiding her sudden will to kill something.

!*!*!*!

Chitaru P.O.V

When I was 14 my teacher, who teached me me the art of fencing, lost her daughter to the hand of a researched criminal, Angel trumpet. She or He, was someone poisoning his target killing them in few second. Fast as a shadow. My teacher was devastated by the news and more time passed more she was depressed thinking about her lost daughter. I couldnt stand it, why was no justice did to angel trumpet? Why was this person free! Didnt they at least try? She made research and all people ever knew is that the person is killed with poison and named angel trumpet. I ended up studying to be a policewomen. I would find angel trumpet and bring justice for all of her crime. After some years I was ready, I was took in by the police and started research and analyze on some of her crime, they knew she was my main reason to be here and so, eac time here was a case I was the first to know. I became populare since I always found something new about _her_. Angel trumpet is a girl. no picture was to be found with her gender nor anything, all I knew was the gender, the type of poison she was using and the weapon, a gun, for sure it was a syringue gun. I made it so far that the army even wanted me in to invistigate ennemy base and all. I refused. Until all my research leaded me to the fact that she IS in the enemy base working with them. She is an enemy in more then one way. I then accepted and became millitary, more of a spy and researcher one thought. I never really attempted battle. I found trace of her being in Myojo city, and then when I came here I learned about the important message and sort of apocalypse and I had to take place in it as a millitary.

!*!*!*!

Otoya P.O.V

Mmm~ What a beautiful house! I like it its small and theres no sign of T.V nor anything, I ask her few question and it seems she doesnt know me, How perfect is that its still fun to at as a millitary thought so im going to continue some more until she fell in my web~

-Waaa your house is soo cool - I smirk looking around my green eyes scanning the room for weapon she might have, nothing. This girl is litterally my perfect pray! I jump excited of this thought

-were going to be perfect for each other, Ho! I know! We should do a game! To know each other better and for the time to pass! - I smile, she slightly frown

-But miss arent you in the millitary? your supposed to be serious - she say

-I am! its to make time go we sended me here to defend you! - I say finding an excuse, she find it weird but let it pass as we sit at her table

-Sooo! when is your birthday? - I ask, more you have things in commun more she'll take a liking to me~

-Erm March 16th - She say as I smirk, I can even give her my real birthday date!~

-Really! me its March 10th! - I smile as she also do

-thats cool - she answer, next question

-are you more of a bread or rice person? - I ask

-I would say bread - I smirk

-Me too! wa we have such in commun! - I laugh, perfect.

-whats your favorite flower? - I ask

-thistle flowers, - She answer, mm~ flower of revange~? thats interresting~

-Waa I like it too! I prefer an other one but this one is second on my list~ the flower of revange - I smirk and I see her slightly uneasy with my smirk. Making me mentally laugh

-Relax Shi-e-na-chan~ I dont bite~ - I laugh, depend on the meaning of bite~ I see her shiver at my voice as I smirk

-Y-You cant be a millitary! - she say

-What tells you that? I know I dont look like one but I am - I smile

-Millitary dont have bloody scissors on them! - she say as I smile

-buuut it was self defence against one of these creature - I shrug, she'll believe me with that wont she? She sigh with relief

-for a moment I was more then scared - she sigh

!*!*!*!

-So now we just let her rest - Haruki said sighing with relief so did Chitaru with a pouting Isuke in the back giving a menacing aura. She was surely pouting and so Haruki was greeting her teeth again. Chitaru was too worried about of Hitsugi to give them any attention but she knew there was a death staring contest in her back buuut knowing how much of a childish behavior Haruki can have she didn't do anything, it would only worsened the situation. The two continued to dead glare with Chitaru watching over the small girl. Until haruki and Isuke started insulting each other ruining the peace and quiet.

-Would you two stop!? - she asked as Haruki sighed and Isuke growled and got up to her room, which by the way, still have books on the floor. She rolled her eyes at seeing that as she throw herself on the bed sighing in displeasure. Haruki was really starting to get on her nerve, but something behind her head told her that there was an other reason then her toothy grin and impulsive acting of a 7 year old child. Something else mattered her. Why was haruki always talking about family? Why haruki looked hurt each time she would throw her a glance. Why would Haruki try to defend her even after all that? Why haruki had a visible scar in her neck to her arm? And, Why Haruki was always trying to make up a strong front, Isuke would always see it, the way Haruki eyes would sometimes break into depression only to be changed back to their fake happy one when Haruki would realize her front was cracking. It bothered Isuke, scratch that, it was annoying her. It was utterly more then annoying, it was aggressing Isuke.

haruki was sitting on an other couch sighing. isuke was surely an annoying brat. But Haruki couldn't help but think other wise, no, Isuke is clearly not a gentle and caring girl but she cant be that bad, can she? It bother haruki to know that Isuke is like that and that she doesn't know the reason why, she cant help but feel worried about her, even thought she mocked her poverty, her family, and even glared her, even thought it hurt. it hurted as if Isuke was stabbing her right in the chest, but why? Why did it hurt so much to be dead glared by her? why was she so hurt when Isuke would insult her. Why was all this happening? what is EVEN happening? What are those undead person outside? What is going on!? Haruki closed her eyes tired. She successfully fell asleep thinking of Isuke, why? who knows...

Isuke drifted slowly to sleep thinking about how this poor pocky idiot could be so much on her mind, Haruki did the same.

!*!*!*!

Mahiru noticed how the usually calm aura around Sumireko changed for an aggressive one, scared by the sudden mood change Mahiru stepped back, when Sumireko noticed the fear in Mahiru eyes, she scolded herself. mahiru didn't like the fact that the oujo-sama could change the mood around so fast. It was scary. it was something we couldn't just get pass by, it meant that if something was wrong the oujo-sama could lose it, it was a danger. Shinya and Mahiru knew that, someone who can affect the mood, is someone dangerous. Sumireko regretted to have let her emotion take the better of her, because she was now faced up with a curled up in a ball Mahiru muttering things she couldn't understand. She regretted everything, something she didnt feel often. Sumireko was even _scared_ to speak up and scare the girl even more away. It hurted like she never was hurt before, it was no physical pain, it was deep in her heart, because she knows that if the girl is so scared, its because of her. She just scared the girl she lo... wait... love? Sumireko flinched at that thought, could it actually be love? is that why it hurt so much To have scared the shy girl? because she love her? Sumireko suddenly felt something Inside of her a sudden stress and even adrenaline she loves Banba, she loves her scars, the fact that Shinya proove everything Mahiru went trought, her past, her way to flinch when people adress her, Sumireko loves Mahiru. She then got beside Mahiru, raised her chin to look at her in her beautiful, but scared, purple eyes, the proximity started to get in both girl since even Mahiru, even thought she's scared, stared in the amazing ice blue eyes... Mahiru slightly flinched when Sumireko cupped her chin better but... its nothing like the hold of her uncle who forced her, its a gentle caress on her chin, asking, not demanding. Mahiru lips automaticly slightly parted as Shinya "watched" slightly proud of Mahiru. And it finally happened. Sumireko saw Mahiru blushing slightly and lips parted, it was too much. She kissed her. Sumireko lips crashed gently against Mahiru soft ones. It was a slow and unsure kiss.

!*!*!*!

P.O.V Surprise.

-Whaaa im deeply hurt Azuma-san! - I snickered faking to be hurt, well it did hurt but that... they dont need to know.

-Hashiri, I dont need you to be faking drama I need you to go and help the other millitary its an order from Yuri. - this girl is Azuma Tokaku a high ranged, just like me, millitary, even thought I am more of they're mad scientist. We are the most close millitary to our big boss Yuri, even thought I am the closest one.

-Fine, if its from Yuri then, - I say, were in a helicopter and i take a parachute and jump off of it.

!*!*!*!

-you shouldnt be so scared of me~ - Otoya smiled teasingly, she was loosing patience to toy with the girl and started getting exited at the thought of her cutting Shiena slowly~

-Erm you fine? - Shiena asked her unsure and scared again I laughed

-I am I am butterfly - my pray~

-b-b-butterfly? - she blushed, and here we go, just got her in my beautiful web~

-isnt it a cute nickname~ it fits you well since your so cute~ - I smile as I turn around her

-r-r-really? - she ask blushing and surprised, I laugh and nod

-totally~ you know you shouldnt stay here, you should follow me maybe, I know a better place where other millitary take people to - I smirk, ill lead her in the forest, do it and everything will be fine~

-I-i follow you then - she say as I nod

-please do - and so I take her hand and lead her with me to the nearest forest. I pin her against a tree

-w-w-what are y- - I cut her sentence with my finger on her lips when I hear footstep, if its police im in deep shit

-shh.. I heard a sound... - I say as she madly blush from the position were in. The footsteps gets way closer to us as I see an... undead... person sprinting to us as i quickly take out my scissors when I find this thing too close from us as it sprint to bite me I quickly push it away and come to strike its neck, this thing is a fucking zombie! when my blade enter slightly the flesh of the thing, I shiver and blush from pleasure as I get on top of it and start to kill it stabbing its neck multiple time until the head is chop off~ well, this wasnt a good prey... it didnt excite me enough, I pout at that thought as I turn to her, but im aroused slightly thought~ I approach her with my blody scissors

-w-w-what d-did you w-want to show me - she ask intimidated

-be a smartass butterfly, you fell in my web~ - I pin her against a three

!*!*!*!

haruki woke up sweating, she dont remember what it was, but she remember Isuke. What was all this, why does she felt like something bad is going to happen... What did this dream, which she have no memories for except Isuke, was making her feel so stressed.

Isuke was feeling the same, waking up heart pounding widly in her chest, all she remember is haruki. Haruki was in her dream, What was that idiotic pocky fucking eater was doing in her dream!? And why was she so stressed and so sad...!? Why did she woke up tears in her eyes!?

-why im I worried for such a dork - Isuke scoffed arrogantly. Why would she even bother of Haruki, this bitch was at her home and trying to be the boss? No way. it wouldnt work like that, but then... how to explain this dream? in which all she remembers is Haruki. Haruki... what happened to her?

-haruki... - the name slipped out of her lips as if it was the last thing on earth, when she realized it, she immediatly regretted it and yet, scoffed again

-tch. That idiot is better not to get in Isuke way~ - she said proudly pronouncing her name as she always did. Haruki for her part breathed out isuke's name as if she losed someone of her family, a pained, shocked and realization tone in it. Her heart was pounding widly in her ribcage and haruki was wondering if she wouldnt die. She immediatly got downstairs once her breath was steady.

-I-isuke...sama? - she asked weakly surprising Isuke by how weak Haruki voice could be. Isuke felt something like... maybe... worries? but she shrugged it thinking it probably was pity or just realization of how dumb this girl could look.

-What? - Isuke asked harshly making Haruki flinch, it affected her way more then it should. Isuke noticed it, but didnt ask anything. She wouldnt want to sound worried, becaue its not the case.

-did you lose all of your poor poor peasant biscuit, pocky was it? - she laughed bitterly making Haruki weakly smile, haruki was feeling bad, something was terribly wrong and even herself knew it. She felt as if something was going to happen today. Something bad. more Isuke tried to mock haruki weak and sad look more she started... feeling bad.

-haruki? - Isuke noticed Haruki had spaced out. Haruki didnt answer. She only got her gaze to divert itself from Isuke to look at the floor

-Haruki! - Isuke repeated angry, why was she ignoring her!?

-Im... going to take a shower... - haruki simply said, she almost whispered it.

-you better wash the shower after, your so poor, you must surely be dirty - Isuke laughed. Haruki weakly smiled again

-I will. - she said as she got upstairs and undressed. she looked at herself in the mirror, if her dad would see her now, would he be proud? If her mother wasnt so sick, would her life had change? Would she still have those war scar? she sighed and turned on the water but her phone ringed. It was her sister.

-S-sis... w-were at the hospital... we succeeded in being safe and w-we were going to c-check on mother s-sis m-mom she... she was weird... s-s-she... t-tried to b-bite Aki... a-and- - Haruki freezed. No... this must be a joke. she didnt leaved time for Fuyuka to finish

-D-did s-s-she had a b-bite mark? - Haruki asked shaking

-y-yeah o-on her arm... b-but sis... sis p-police t-t-they... - Fuyuka bursted into tears, they?

-w-what? what did they do? wha- - This time its Haruki who was cut by Fuyuka

-t-they s-shoot... - she say between cries

-s-Sis... m-mom is dead. - haruki let these words sink in. Stabbing her heart. No... it HAD to be a joke...

-m-mom had b-b-bitten A-Aki... - Fuyuka cried... what... for the first time in her life Haruki didnt know what to do. Didnt know what to answer to her family. Her mother had bitten Aki and had been shoot. it was only a nightmare... she had to wake up...

-I... I ... - haruki was going to say something but the line was cut. It was surely an hospital phone. Because in the family, only Haruki has a phone... Haruki fell to her knee bursting into tears for the first 10 years. Because the last time she cried, it was at 10 when she learnt her mother was sick and her dad ran away not to have to deal with her family.

!*!*!*!

Mahiru didnt know how to react, the oujo-sama was kissing her, Mahiru blushing furiously and more when she heard Shinya laugh and say a "good job". In the end, Shinya encouraged her to kiss the oujo-sama back, each other testing they're lips. Mahiru blushed realizing the fact that the lips of the oujo-sama tasted sweets. While Sumireko was surprised to feel how soft the lips of her crush was. Everything was perfect at the moment in a way. The kiss broke with Mahiru hiding her face in her hand and the oujo-sama sweetly smiling at this cute and shy reaction making Mahiru blush more.

-Ara~ Mahiru-san, your quite a good kisser - Sumireko smiled making Mahiru blush as red as a tomato. Mahiru didnt move nor say anything. The shock of kissing her host was too much, the lips of the oujo-sama were sweet and soft making Mahiru mind panic and Shinya laugh saying a "what a good job Mahiru" making mahiru even more shy.

-im quite happy to have you as a guest Mahiru-san - Sumireko smiled at the shy and hiding girl. Thought the Host would like to tease her guest a little more, she has enough thinking to know it would be innapropriate since enough teasing was already done. Smiling the Rich girl took the hand of the shy one to lift her up

-dont be so shy, the worse is done - Sumireko winked smiling making mahiru blush slightly more nodding. Everything was perfect at that moment. **_Why couldnt it stay like this..._**

!*!*!*!

Isuke heard the sound of something falling on the ground. Worried, she ran up to the bathroom do- _wait, worried? about what? that idiot getting hurt? let Isuke laugh~ _ but even with what she thought, she opened the door. What she saw... no words could describe it. She never thought she would ever see her "body guard" on the floor looking gloomy that much. Isuke did saw the toned body of her guard, _more trained then i thought _but this was not the moment to think this.

-h-haruki? - she asked, this idiot was able to make her stutter. Haruki looked up the floor, a smile on her face,

-S-sorry I slipped - she said smiling

-dont worry and sorry for making you worry - Haruki finished. Isuke scoffed

-isuke wasnt worried~ - The diva arrogently and proudlly announced. Haruki laughed, more weakly then she wanted it to be. The proud girl noticed it and it ticked her.

-You didnt slip did you - Isuke frowned

-im not stupid, what happened. - isuke demended. She wanted the answer. For unkown reason, seeing her body guard so weak and lying about her state... was... really pissing her off. Haruki finally managed to make a real smile as she winked to Isuke

-I knew you were worrying - she grinned making Isuke frown, and... blush? _no way this cant be right, Isuke dont blush~ its just the heat in the bathroom. _Isuke angrily smiled.

-I am not. I told you, did you slip and hit your head so you didnt hear me earlier?~ - She scoffed. Haruki, relieved that she managed to change the subject, got up not caring about her nudity, without knowing that it DID bother the pink haired, now flustered, women. Haruki tilted her head.

-Isuke-sama? you fine? - she asked. Isuke mentally scoffed _at least she did training. but those scars..._ Isuke rolled her eyes

-just get in your shower already~ - she said angry as she got out of the bathroom slaming the door, Isuke wasnt used to feel flustered and hated the feeling, its a weakness and Isuke isnt weak.

Haruki smiled weakly once the door was closed, what would happen now... she looked at herself in the mirror again, those scar, they were made for nothing in the end. She sighed and turned on the shower and got in it. It was good after fighting with a dead body to wash yourself. After having to deal with a selfish person. After... knowing... that what you fought for all your life is ... no more. She cried. Allowing those tears to stream on her cheeks with the water. Why was everything going like that... Why couldnt she be happy, why was her entier family suffering because of her father? What about her little sisters and brothers? She had to go see them.

!*!*!*!

-w-w-what are y- - Shiena didnt have time to finish her sentence that Otoya kissed her forcefully. Shiena pushed her away scared

-S-stop! what the hell are you doing!? - she asked but suddenly footstep could be heard. Again.

-Argh cant those dead person top interrupting my buisness!? - Otoya growled angrily turning around to see police, ho fuck. Otoya then smirked at a sudden idea. She "ran" away so the police ran after her, but what the officer didnt know is that she was hiding behind a tree he just passed. Otoya sneaked behind him and used her scissors to just slightly cut the flesh of his neck, just where his spine his having him freeze and wince in pain. Otoya shivered at that sound, it was scared and had pain in it. She added more pressure making him yelp in pain. She smiled and licked the blood dripping from the wound sending him shiver. She sighed for some unkown reason she was turn off. She decided not to play and just stabbed his neck with the scissors breaking the spine as he fell on the floor dying. Why was she turned off right now? While she was turned on minute ago with that girl? _the girl! _Otoya ran back but the girl had run away. Will she eve find her again? Otoya cursed. by a simple distractiong she let her pray run away.

!*!*!*!

Sumireko smiled hugging the shy girl against her while the two were talking and relaxing, they knew something was outside something dangerous, but for the moment they couldnt care less aobout it they were... happy. Really happy. Since a long time the rich lady was unhappy, how to smile with condition like that. The same was for Mahiru, except Shinya she had no joys. She was happy to find some in someone else. Night was soon approaching. The two were eating sweet and drinking tea, Shinya decided to let it pass if its to bring joy. The two closed they're eyes. They had to enjoy the time they had together because time with someone is time given. They must cherish it. Embrace it. Because at any moment... everything can change.

**_Why couldnt it stay like this..._**

!*!*!*!

Chitaru woke up. The small girl was there but not the two other women. She sighed, what could have happened this time? She got beside the small and fragile girl

-Miss? - she asked as the small girl slowly woke up

-w-what? - the girl opening her eyes and seeing a place she didnt know quickly got to her feet

-where im I? - she asked in panic, what about her mission? what about her teddy bear in which her secret is hiding?

-y-you I remember you... your the women who saved me arent you... - she small girl asked.

-I am - The gentlemen like lady said politely.

-You collapsed affter recieving a bullet and I took you to the nearest house. -

!*!*!*!

-Isuke-sama please dont ask any question just let me please! - Haruki pleaded

-what the hell do you think your doing with my car!? - Isuke yelled angry

-I need to go see something please Isuke-sama I plead you - Haruki said slowly tearing up, her family. She MUST see her family.

-I swear to god if its for a stupid reason im going to kill you. - Isuke scoffed as Haruki smiled

-thank you... thank you really - haruki said as she got in Isuke car.

-What do you think your doing, im driving. - Isuke said

-your comming? - haruki asked surprised

-what tell me you even know how to drive, and its MY car, so I am comming. - Isuke scoffed yet again. The two got in the car.

-I got my driver liscence you know - haruki grinned amused.

-its probably a fake - Isuke said.

-do you know Myojo hospital? could we go there please? -

-Why? - Isuke asked

-... I need to go see something... I told you didnt i isuke-sama - Haruki smiled weakly. isuke noticed it. The forced smile on Haruki face. She knew Haruki was faking her joy.

-fine. - Isuke scoffed as she started to drive. After a while, 15 long minute or so, they saw something in the middle of the road, a person looking like the one who attacked Haruki. Isuke frowned and pressed the horn of the car. The thing only turned to they're car. Isuke thought it would walk away but it didnt. It happened fast. she tried to stop, but it was too late she ran over the already dead person. She froze slightly but then scoffed,

-its his fault for not getting out of the way. - they arrived 30 minute later as Haruki almost broke the car door getting out and running inside the hospital. She ran to where her mother used to be. She then saw her entier family sobbing. Haruki felt herself tear up again, there was blood on the floor. The body wasnt there, they probably took it.

-S-sis... - Fuyuka cried. Every sisters and brothers of haruki jumped on her sobbing searching comfort as Isuke arrived and frowned, erk, kids everywhere. Every kids was crying with Haruki. Except one. Aki. He was pale and in a corner sobbing, Haruki immediatly noticed it.

-A-aki? - she asked

-i-i told you didnt I sis... mom bit him. - Fuyuka cried. Haruki was growing paler and paler. He was losing blood a lot

-S-sis... I-i feel s-sick - Aki sobbed.

-i-its gonna be fine Aki w-we just gotta take care of that - Haruki said panicking as Isuke watched raising an eyebrow, what was going on in there and why was Haruki tearing up?

-Fuck, where's the doctor - haruki cursed as she took some aid kit and started to make a bandage on Aki bite mark, at least, since she's in the army she knows how to do that, but now... what was gonna happen... what would... become of her family...

-s-sis... - Aki breathed,

-i-i can-t b-breath n-normally - he said tiredly as haruki teared up even more.

-A-aki dont s-s-say things like that its not f-funny you little clown - Haruki tried to smile

-i-i..ts n-o *breath* joke s-si..s - he said gasping to breath, Haruki was panicking and tears were rolling down her face and her entier family too.

-A-aki j-just dont close your eyes okay? we'll find something - Haruki said as she kissed his forehead

-b-b-but e-ev-erything is spinning *breath* s-sis... - he hardly sighed.

-Imma go search pills and all wait for me here Aki... - she said as she ran quickly out of the room and isuke followed her

-what are you doing!? - Isuke hissed. Haruki weakly smiled

-im going to save my brother... - she say as she enter the pill room and search for any thing that can stop pain and things like that. But she didnt find them at first, finally after 30 minute:

-I got them lets go back Isuke please - Haruki said running to her room. She arrived opened the door to see her brother lying on the floor lifeless. Haruki fell to her knee. It was too late. She took too much time... too much time to find the pills.

-i-im sure he i-isnt dead... - haruki said faking a smile

-D-dont cry guys, he's just resting... lets take everyone home... - she said as she took Aki in her arms. Isuke frowned

-Ho no im not going with a bunch of brat! - Isuke said but suddenly Haruki glare could kill

-you are. - Haruki said. For the first time in life, Isuke actually shivered from fear. Even frowned because of it.

-FIne. - she scoffed. A new problem added thought, it was too dangerous out in the street and the car cant take 10 child in it. Thats what thought Isuke, they found a way, the little one on the older one knees and one sitting down on the perfectly clean, Isuke cant bear a dirty looking car, car floor. Without forgetting that four were on the back seat and Haruki had Aki in her arms, so, 10 person DO fit in a car in the end.

-Isuke please drive safely - Haruki pleaded

-I will I will - Isuke rolled her eyes. They arrived at Isuke home. Isuke sighed, there was going to be a bunch of poor kids in her home but...in a way... it doesnt bother her since its for Haruki, but that. She wouldnt ever admit it, and so the poor brats entered Isuke home as Haruki posed Aki in the bed that Isuke gave her. she sighed, her brother was alive. He must be. She got out of the room and smiled to her family.

-he's gonna be alright... - she said. If only it wasnt a lie...

**well... I made almost 7,000 word... its not 8000 but I wanted to give you guys this chapter... and this was a good cliff hanger and all... so... well... thats it... hope you like it... QnQ so sorry guys... hope you can forgive me...**


	5. Mini chapter one: Gaining trustThe loss

Zombie, no… really?!

**Note : so someone (Firelord im looking at you) deeply wanted me to continue updating and writting. I told them i was unable to for reasons i had in mind to write 9k words. They told me it was kind of crazy. They then proposed me to write mini-chapters. This is what ill do. This one is a little little 2k words chapter to tease you guys a little. The chapters are gonna update by shots of 2k or 4k words. Each chapter will focus on a specific couple after this one. I can say that the next one is about pink pocky. This one is about 2 (cause the 3rd couple is briefly shown) of the 4 couples.**

!*!*!*!*!

Night arrived after what seemed like minutes to Mahiru and Sumireko. The shy girl blushed slightly and said to Sumireko she had to go and let Shinya some place too. Sumireko understood and broke the hug. Mahiru couldn't get herself to let place to Shinya so suddenly in front of Sumireko, as her personality problem is something very personal and important to her. Uneasy, Mahiru excused herself out of the room for a while. Minutes after, the door almost swung open. Purple glowing and aggressive eyes being one of the main aspect that made Sumireko understand that she was face to face with Shinya.

-Yo, - Shinya greets smirking. The calm oujo smiles back.

-Hello Shinya-san. - Sumireko answers calmly but, she suddenly sees a change of expression on the face of Shinya, her smirk growing bigger and her eyes closing. The excited and proud girl raises her tumb up smirking brightly. This only makes Sumireko curious as to why Shinya looks so proud.

-I'd like to, no no wait, WE'd like to thank you lots Sumireko! But i also wanna do my own thanks ya know! Mahiru gets to kiss ya thank you well i get to say mine my way! Thanks for being there for Mahiru! I never saw her this happy, i know its linked to how yer treating her. So thanks. -

-I see, well… there is no need to thank me for such a thing Shinya-san. I deeply care about Mahiru-san – Sumireko playfully explain. Shinya pouts a little at the thought of not being considered but also understands why Sumireko would not count her in all this. Shinya is only a personality, Shinya isn't anything without Mahi- a beautiful laugh coming from the amused rich girl gets Shinya back to earth.

-Shinya-san, since I care a lot about Mahiru-san, it means I care about you too. Which is why I will correct myself and say it like this, I deeply care for you, Banba-san. – Sumireko corrects her sentence for it to be understood correctly. She loves Banba. Not only mahiru not only Shinya, she loves Banba as a whole. Shinya is a part of Mahiru. Sumireko is in love with Mahiru who identifies herself as 2 person, but that doesn't mean she is. Sumireko believes that shinya is actually a side that Mahiru can not recognize herself as. Shinya smirk happily and nod, understanding what Sumireko meant.

-See? That's why yer so great! But'chya know, I want her to be happy. If you ever hurt her, I hope you know you'll have both of us hunt for yer head. – Shinya smirk, warning sumireko. The girl is made from metal yes, but theres plenty thing Shinya can think of to defend Mahiru.

-You should know I have no intentions on hurting her. – Sumireko simply state. Shinya sigh and says,

-Just making sure, anyway she needs to feel what its like to be with someone who cares about her when its dark. She'll see that actually having someone gentle with ya changes everything. – on that, Shinya closes her eyes smirking. She blindly sits on the floor and rest her head on Sumireko's shoulder. Sumireko tenses a little, not used to something like this. She takes no time in calming herself and make this heat on her cheeks go away.

_*Mahiru, I know its scary when its dark, but he wont hurt you, he isnt there ya know?_

_I k-know shinya its just… the dark… its.. its so scary I can't see anything and when its dark.. i-I cant cry for h-help it was… always so d-dark…_

_You have me when its dark dontchya? Consider Sumireko as someone like me, she's there for ya Mahiru, you don't have to be scared of the dark with her. *_

Sumireko raises an eyebrow at Shinya sudden silence, did she fell asleep? Suddenly she feels the girl slightly cling to her and cuddle her, almost shaking. Mh?

-Banba-san? –

-y-y-yes?... – Mahiru can only find herself to shyly mumble this simple word.

!*!*!*!*!

Haruki is walking in circle, biting on the nails she quickly manicured earlier today. Its night now and Aki still hasn't moved. He's gagging, choking, he's in pain but he can't move. He knew something that he didn't want his sister to know about. He knows what will happen to him. He asked her to leave the room earlier today so that he can rest. It was also because this way, she wouldn't have to see him suffer hell. He saw what happened to his mother. He knows he is cursed. He suddenly starts to spit blood. He cries what he can as the pain in his body make its way to his organs. Starting by his stomach which feel like its melting and being torn apart. The pain then follows to infect his heart. His breath caught. Everything gets blurry. Tears stream down as he realize that, this is it. He'll become one of them. Some last tears escape his eyes as he closes them. He realizes that maybe he wanted his sister by his side before dying. But its too late now.

-s-s…or….y … .. si..s… becomes quickly black. Blacker than when he simply had his eyes closed. It's a special black… one almost… reassuring. The pain suddenly cease as he lose consciousness.

….

….

Isuke is sitting on her couch mumbling and being grumpy as always, the bunch of brats are cuddled up to haruki and resting while Haruki is bitting her nails. Haruki sighs and push those who are literally sleeping on her aside. Isuke sighs at the idea of finally being able to ask a question.

-How much time will the brats stay here? I'd like them to go the sooner they can please. - she looks at her perfect nails while saying this. Not wanting to make eye contact and see the destroyed look on Haruki's face.

-I-i… I don't… why are you like this?! - Haruki tears up not understanding how someone can be so cold hearted. Isuke sighs,

-Only the strong gets to survive, being so caught up in emotions is being weak. I'm strong, thats all. - she says. Haruki greets her teeth and get up walking angrily toward Isuke.

-My mother is dead! The mother of 12 children is DEAD! THE REASON I'VE WORKED FOR SO LONG IS DEAD! - Haruki snaps to Isuke tears rolling down from her eyes. A weak voice makes her turn toward her family. Fuyuka's tears streams down her face too.

-S-sis…? - she asks scared. She never saw Haruki so angry before. Plus, being remembered her mother is dead wasn't helping. Haruki takes a step back realizing what she did. More tears flows.

-I.. I-i have to go check on Aki he's been silent for so l-long I… - Haruki, panicking, goes upstairs. Isuke follows her. Who knows what an idiot like her body guard could do alone. Haruki opens the door and see her brother lying on the bed. Blood dripping from his mouth. Lots of it. He looks pale. Too pale for Haruki's taste.

-H-hey Aki,?! - Haruki says going beside him. She suddenly notice the smell. The smell of death. Haruki starts to cry. No. No no no no.

-NO what? WHY!? NO! you… NO! - Haruki starts to badly shake at seeing her brother like this. She comes to exit the room ready to push aside Isuke from in front of the door but the sound of a squeaking bed restrained her. Mid way trought the room, she turns and see Aki looking at her, he's sitting in the bed with a dead smirk. A creepy grin even. Haruki step back. Who is this? This can't be Aki. No her brother can't be one of the creature she fought.

-S-sis…. - he mutter smirking. Haruki gulp. No, he's alright he just talked he can't be one of them right? She approach him.

-A-aki! Y-you scared m- - Haruki smiles and come to finish her sentence but her brother only jump furiously on her trying to scratch her, trying to hurt her.

-Wh...y d-did you… left sis….. w-why why…. - He mutters slowly with a voice that sounds sick. He looks at her smirking but tears streams down his dead pale eyes. Theres still some color in them. But its so pale now. Haruki panicks and burst into tears at his words.

-N-no I didn't you were the o-one who said I- - she doesnt have time to continue that he puts his hand around her neck. Haruki, being lucky that her brother is a child, pushes him at that moment. She freeze in place.

-S-sis… p-please… im… -s-sca-red….. .. - he says approaching her.

-I d-do..nt w-wanna di...e – He says. Isuke during all this time stood frozen at the scene. What is happening. How can he talk!?

-HARUKI YOUR GUN! HE ISN'T YOUR BROTHER DON'T GET FOOLED IDIOT! - She yells unhappy at the reactions of Haruki, who freezes. She let her hand land on her gun. She then look at it and get it out. She comes to point the gun to her brother like she's supposed to do... but his tears stops her. She can't.

-S-sis w-why w-why… I-i don't w-wan..t to d-ie…. - he says crying as he starts to scratch his arms marking them as the skin starts to rips off of them. Haruki Cries and take a step forward to help him and stop him but he charges her.

-It… it's your fault sis… I-its its… y-y-your… fa-ult you l-left us… y-you…. - he cries and tries to bite her arm this time. She Pushes him away again. Scared. No. She… Has to do it. She points her gun to her brother.

-A-aki s-stop this please STOP it – she cry out shaking badly. Isuke prefer not to interfere. She comes to shot Aki but he look at her

-S-sis…. Why do… y-you w-want. … … t-t-to ki-...ll me?… - he asks crying more. She throws her gun away and curl up in a ball. No she can't.

-Im sorry Aki im sorry I… I couldnt be there for you im so sorry im sorry sorry please forgive me please… I-i plead forgive me stop t-this aki im so sorry…. - she cries out. Isuke freezes again when she sees this reactions and feel something inside her snaps. This isn't right, not at all. Aki approach his sister and smirk in an evil way.

-I hate you… sis…. - He comes to bite haruki who doesn't seem to be able to move but suddenly a loud bang is heard. At the same time Haruki raised her head to look one last time at her brother before he bites her. His head explode. Isuke shakes with the gun in hands. She shot someone. She shot a kid. She's shaking badly, but not as badly as Haruki.

-NO NO NO A-aki DON'T GO I… NO I D-DON'T CARE a-about what you b-became d-dont leave please no… - Haruki holds tightly to her brother's body. Blood stained on the floor, on her cloth, on his.

-AKI! - Haruki screams the louder she can of pain. Isuke also fall to her knee. She killed a child. She's sure she wouldn't have cared if it was a teen, an adult. But she shot a 9 year old child. Who has family.

!*!*!*!

Otoya sighs, walking around and searching for her lost toy. Thing is, our psycho is getting impatient and pissed. Where could her little pray be?

-Shi-e-na-chan~? - she asks giggling looking around leaving marks on trees with her bloody scissors not to get lost. A sudden whimper makes the sadistic girl stop dead in her track. Whimpering. More of it. Comming from the bushes behind her. She giggles and licks her lips. Such an exciting game of hide and seek~

-Awww guess she isn't there huh~ - Otoya simply state smirking to herself as she goes hide a little further from this place. After 3 or 5 minutes, Shiena gets out of the bush where the whimpering came from. Otoya only prepare to jump on her but stops when suddenly she hears the said girl kicking a tree.

-Damn you stupid psychopathic dumbass! First person i see after being away from everyone is a fucking liar and rapist! - she tears up a little. After being bullied all the time back in elementary school, Shiena asked her parents to live away from everyone. Her parents accepted and moved to the house Shiena now elaves alone it since her eighteens. She never socialized with anyone. She stopped when she was 8 years old. She chatted online and everything but never did she go out in public. First person she meets treets her perfectly and compliment her, only to trap her. Fuck it!

-Ho but butterfly, i'm only one of those things you know~ You are kind of cute, i never lied~~ - Otoya chuckles huskily getting out of her hiding place. Shiena gasps and walks back until her back meets a tree, like earlier. Otoya smirk and approach the scared girl.  
-Don't be so scared Shiena-chan! - she laughs. Shiena tears up.

-but GOD dammit! What do you want from me psycho!? - Shiena yells. Otoya smirk  
-Everything precious to you, i want to break you...~ - otoya answers.

**Note: this is that for this mini chapter. Correctly will be added later when i was time and when ill have the patience to re-read it 5 times. It shouldnt be TOO bad but hey, you never know.**


End file.
